


Youth

by Computer_Mori



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, He needs to catch a break, lub him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computer_Mori/pseuds/Computer_Mori
Summary: A very short look into Johnny in his 30s.
Kudos: 6





	Youth

It wasn’t uncommon to find himself wandering the streets of the Encino neighborhoods, drunk and grasping at memories of his youth. It was like a ritual. He'd fuck something up in his life and then he'd get in his car and roam the streets of his childhood trying desperately to cling to when his life was good. He drives by his old house and Ali's the most. They make him remember how good he'd had it and at the same time how he's lost it, all that goodness. It makes a pit in chest that aches so badly it feels like it's stretching his whole body apart.

He has to look away now. It's too much to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making more posts like this. If I ever announce anything longer expect a wait haha


End file.
